1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
As a print image processing when a separate object is superimposed on a back side object, there are known a knock-out, an overprinting and a transparency processing. In the knock-out, a color value of an overlap portion where both objects are overlapped with each other is turned to the color value of the superimposed (i.e., front side) object, and the color value of the back side object is not reflected. Whereas, in the overprinting or transparency processing, the color value of the overlap portion is turned to a value in which the color values of both objects are reflected.
When printing, a color value designated among print data is color-converted into a color value adapted to a color space in a print apparatus (i.e., in which a color reproducing characteristic of the print apparatus is reflected), and then supplied to the print apparatus.
However, the color conversion is not linear. For this reason, the color of an overlap portion where objects are overlapped with each other by the overprinting or transparency processing generally becomes different between a case where the objects are individually color-converted and then overlapped with each other and a case where the overlapped color prior to the individual color conversion is color-converted.